Jacks Geisel
by Lacerta
Summary: Ich habe von Jack und Chase geträumt. Das ist dabei rausgekommen. Slash


Author's Note: Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe genau das heute Nacht geträumt. Eigentlich bin ich kein Jack/Chase Shipper, aber mir hat es trotzdem irgendwie gefallen. Ich habe nichts weggelassen und nichts hinzugefügt und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

Rating: Ich weiß nicht. PG13?

Disclaimer: Die Serie 24 und ihre Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Das finde ich persönlich ziemlich schade, aber, tja, was soll man machen? Wenn ich was zu sagen hätte, wäre Kim übrigens längst tot… äh…ich mein natürlich weggezogen und Chase und Jack würden auch in den nächsten 100 Staffeln noch mitspielen.

* * *

Ehe ich überhaupt begriff, was geschehen war, trat Jack hinter mich. Von dort warf er seinen linken Arm über meine Schulter, ließ seine Hand auf meine rechte Brust fallen und zog mich mit sanfter Gewalt an sich. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später spürte ich das kalte Metall seiner Waffe an meiner rechten Schläfe und schloss für einen Moment fassungslos die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, hatte das Sondereinsatzkommando vor uns bereits seine Waffen gezogen und ich sah mit Schrecken einige rote Punkte auf meinem Oberkörper tanzen. Ganz automatisch hob ich einwenig meine Hände und versuchte tief durch zu atmen.

„Lassen sie die Waffe fallen, Baur!" rief einer der Männer und Jack zog mich noch etwas näher. „Sie verschlimmern ihre Lage doch nur noch! Ergeben sie sich!"

„Niemals!" knurrte Jack zurück und ich spürte seinen heißen, schnellen Atem auf der empfindlichen Haut direkt zwischen meiner pulsierenden Halsschlagader und dem Halswirbel.

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, als hätte ich gerade einen anstrengenden Spurt hinter mir und mein Herz schlug mir sprichwörtlich bis zum Hals. Doch so seltsam es klingen mag, ich hatte keine Angst. Jedenfalls nicht vor Jack. Was die Männer vor mir anging, konnte ich das nicht unbedingt behaupten. Ich kannte sie nicht und wusste deshalb nicht, was sie alles tun würden um Jack zu verhaften.

Aber vor Jack hatte ich keine Angst, ich vertraute ihm viel zu sehr… Gut, er hatte mir damals in Mexiko auch schon eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten … und damals hatte er auch abgedrückt. Aber das waren schließlich andere Umstände gewesen. Umstände, die zum größten Teil auch meine Schuld waren… Obwohl er eigentlich damit hatte rechnen müssen, dass ich ihm zu den Salazars folge, um ihn zu retten… Schließlich waren wir Partner… Und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise waren wir auch Freunde...

Eine weitere Aufforderung des SEKs holte mich aus den Gedanken und brachte mich in die bittere Realität zurück. Die Szene hatte sich nicht verändert, hatte ich doch gehofft, alles wäre nur ein Traum. Doch ich spürte noch immer Jacks unsteten Atem an meinem Hals, seinen schlanken, harten Körper direkt hinter meinem und den Lauf seiner Waffe an meiner Schläfe. Und so seltsam es klingen mag… es gefiel mir irgendwie. Meine rechte Brustwarze hatte sich unter seiner Berührung längst aufgestellt und bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich das erfolgreich auf das Adrenalin geschoben, das durch meinen Körper jagte. Aber nun folgte auch die zweite ihrem Beispiel und eine wohlige Gänsehaut kroch meinen Körper empor. Das Gefühl ließ mich erschaudern und ein kleines Stöhnen entkam meinen spröden Lippen. Diesen Moment nutzte Jack, um die Waffe von meiner Schläfe zu nehmen und sie stattdessen auf das Einsatzkommando zu richten.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!" befahl er dann und trat erst einen Schritt zurück, dann einen zweiten. Ich folgte ihm notgedrungen und beobachtete die bewaffneten und vermummten Gestalten vor uns. An ihrer Körpersprache konnte ich erkennen, dass sie nicht sicher waren, was sie tun sollten. Doch nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns, traten sie ebenfalls langsam zwei Schritte nach vorne.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!" wiederholte Jack scharf und sie blieben stehen. „Sonst wird jemand sterben."

Jetzt bekam ich es doch etwas mit der Angst zu tun und da der Lauf seiner Waffe noch immer auf die Einsatzkräfte zielte, ließ ich langsam meinen Kopf zurück fallen, bis ich seine Halsbeuge in meinem Nacken spürte. Dann wandte ich leicht den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Jack?" wisperte ich mit zittriger Stimme und hoffte, dass ich es geschafft hatte, mein Vertrauen in ihn in dieses eine Wort zu legen.

Er drehte den Kopf, um mich anzusehen und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen beruhigte mich sofort.

„Dir wird nichts geschehen, Chase" raunte er dann und bei der Erwähnung meines Namens erbebte ich erneut.

Auch andere Körperregionen schienen langsam Gefallen an der Situation zu finden und ich errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen.

‚_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!' _dachte ich, als ich begriff, dass ich tatsächlich erregt war und schloss wieder fassungslos die Augen.

Dann setzte Jack sich abermals in Bewegung. Ich wusste, dass die Tür direkt hinter uns lag und wie es aussah, steuerten wir direkt auf sie zu. Jack ließ die Männer vor uns dabei für keinen Moment aus den Augen und deshalb folgten sie uns wohl auch nicht. Anscheinend war ihnen mein Überleben doch etwas wert. Nach einigen Metern hörte ich das Zischen einer sich automatisch öffnenden Tür und wir traten in den hinter uns liegenden Raum des Gebäudes. Als wir die Lichtschranke freigaben, schloss sich die Tür wieder und wir hörten, dass sich das SEK sofort in Bewegung setzte. Jack zögerte nur für einen Moment, dann schoss er auf die kleine Schalttafel neben der Tür. Aus dem Gerät stieg Rauch auf und ein rotes Lämpchen begann wütend zu blinken. Wir waren eingeschlossen.

„Ich hoffe, dass war nicht der einzige Ausgang" murmelte ich und Jack hinter mir brummte etwas unverständliches.

Für eine Weile standen wir einfach nur so da und horchten angestrengt in das Halbdunkel hinein, um zu erfahren, was draußen vor der Tür vor sich ging. Die Männer schienen sich zu beraten und ich wusste, dass uns das einige weitere Minuten Zeit verschaffte. In meinem Kopf begann eine hitzige Diskussion und die ersten Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn. Ich wusste, dass ich nur diese eine Chance hatte und schließlich entschloss ich mich, sie zu nutzen. In einer schnellen Bewegung wirbelte ich herum und entriss dem völlig unvorbereiteten Jack die Pistole. Dann sprang ich einen großen Schritt zurück und richtete sie auf ihn. Jack legte den Kopf schief und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte, du hättest verstanden, dass du nicht wirklich in Gefahr bist" sagte er und begann, die Hände zu heben.

„Hab ich" erwiderte ich und die Verwirrung in seinen Augen wuchs. „Aber ich werde nur ungern ungefragt als Geisel genommen."

Die Anspannung wich aus seinem Körper und als ich die Waffe sinken ließ, lächelte er sogar einwenig.

„Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Du mich auch" erwiderte ich und er nickte verstehend.

Dann schwiegen wir für eine lange Zeit und starrten uns stattdessen in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal studierte ich sie bewusst und mir fiel sofort auf, dass sie wunderschön waren. Man sagt, die Augen seien der Spiegel der Seele und ich begann, diesem Ausspruch glauben zu schenken. Das Geräusch seines Atems und der intensive Blick sorgten noch immer für Gänsehaut auf meinem erregten Körper und ich überbrückte langsam die Distanz zwischen uns.

‚_Jetzt oder nie!'_ schwirrte es mir durch den Kopf und ich entschied mich für die erste Möglichkeit.

Langsam drehte ich die Waffe in meinen Händen und legte die Seite des Laufs vorsichtig auf Jacks Stirn. Er hob fragend eine Braue, doch ich ignorierte ihn und ließ das Metall stattdessen zaghaft zu seiner Schläfe gleiten. Von dort aus bahnte ich mir einen gemächlichen Weg über seinen Wangenknochen, fuhr die Linie seines Unterkiefers entlang zum kräftigen Kinn und strich schließlich zärtlich über die Seite seines Halses. Seine Augen hatten sich längst geschlossen und nun legte er beinahe unbewusst den Kopf zur Seite um mir mehr Haut zur sonderbaren Liebkosung darzubieten. Ich folgte seiner stillen Bitte nur zu gern und näherte mich gleichzeitig noch ein wenig mehr. Als er meinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte, öffnete er rasch die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf um sich wieder auf die Realität zu konzentrieren. Ohne meinen Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden, legte ich die Waffe auf den Tisch, der direkt neben uns stand. Er suchte in meinen Augen nach einem Anzeichen dafür, was ich im Sinn hatte, schien jedoch nicht fündig zu werden. Dementsprechend überrascht war er, als ich mir plötzlich mit beiden Händen die Seiten seines Gesichtes griff und meine Lippen auf seine presste. Ich beschloss, das Gefühl solange zu genießen, bis er mich wegstieß und ich sollte nicht lange warten müssen. Denn kurz nachdem ich den Kuss initiiert hatte, erstarrte er und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken brachte er die Hände zwischen uns, um mich weg zu schieben.

„Was zum Teufel…?" begann er wütend, doch als er in meine Augen sah, verstummte er verwirrt.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was er darin sah, aber ich konnte mir denken, dass sie sich vor Lust dunkel verfärbt hatten. Mein Atem hatte sich wieder beschleunigt und allein diese kurze Berührung unserer Lippen hatte genügt, um mich wieder über alle Maße zu erregen. Während ich langsam auf ihn zusteuerte, konnte ich nicht anders, als mir genießerisch über die Lippen zu lecken. Ich wollte mir seinen Geschmack auf jeden Fall im Gedächtnis bewahren und lächelte amüsiert, als Jack schwer schluckte.

„Sorry" raunte ich dann und bereits an meinem Tonfall erkannten wir beide, dass es mir kein bisschen leid tat. „Ich war nur gerade wahnsinnig scharf auf dich."

Es überrascht mich selbst, derartige Worte aus meinem Mund zu hören, doch Jack überraschten sie noch viel mehr. Er riss die Augen auf und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Dann hatte ich ihn erreicht und folgte mit meinen Fingerspitzen den Pfad, den ich noch vorhin mit seiner Waffe gewählt hatte.

„Aber warum…?" begann er, doch auch dieses Mal verstummte er, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte.

Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass ich den Moment gewählt hatte, um meine Arme um seine Schultern zu schlingen und meinen erregten Körper gegen seinen zu pressen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass ich seine Worte mit einem weiteren Kuss gestoppt hatte. Zu meiner Freude, entkam ein gedämpftes Stöhnen seinen Lippen und endlich erwiderte er den Kuss…

* * *

A/N2: Tja, und in dem Moment bin ich aufgewacht. Natürlich hätte mich schon interessiert, wie es weitergeht, wo sie sich überhaupt befinden und warum das SEK Jack verhaften wollte. Aber vielleicht träum ich ja mal ne Fortsetzung.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich würde mich sehr über einige Reviews freuen.


End file.
